Which One?
by choco6188
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kai dan Jongin adalah saudara kembar yang memiliki banyak perbedaaN? YAOI/CHANKAI/KAIHUN CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Which one?**

 **Cast: jongin, sehun, chanyeol yang mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

 **Pairing: Chankai/Kaihun**

 **Disclaimer: All cast belong to God, all ploting belong to me**

 **Warning: YAOI, yang tidak suka pairingnya silahkan scroll judul ff yang lain**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

oOo

9:15 am

"Sial, aku bisa terlambat" keluh seorang pria cukup tinggi dengan warna kulit cenderung tan untuk ukuran orang korea itu, setelah usai mengenakan sepatu ketsnya dengan asal ia bergegas berdiri sambil membawa tas ranselnya sedikit berlari menuju pintu keluar namun berhenti sejenak mengingat sosok pria lain yang masih tidur nyenyak di ruang sebelah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, carilah sarapan sendiri aku tidak sempat menyiapkanya" ucapnya terburu dan segera menutup pintu tapi tak ada sedetik dibukanya kembali hanya untuk menyembulkan kepalanya dan berteriak "maaf!" yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh sang lawan bicara.

Kim jongin, lelaki berumur 18 tahun yang seharusnya saat ini telah duduk manis di ruang kuliah. Ya, hari pertamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan _broadcasting_ di salah satu perguruan tinggi di seoul. Sialnya saat ini ia masih berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4 gedung tempatnya kuliah. "sial, kenapa harus ada tangga di dunia ini" rutuknya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan saat sudah mencapi lantai 3, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga ibarat smartphone sudah ada tanda peringatan batterai low.

9:28 am

"2 menit lagi, pasti bisa" mantapnya setelah melirik jam tangan miliknya. Namun, baru saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang di anak tangga kedua tiba-tiba saja kerumunan mahasiswa dari lantai atas menuruni tangga, sepertinya mereka juga sedang mengejar waktu. Sial, jongin tak sekuat mereka ditambah lagi tenaganya sudah habis digunakan untuk berlari tadi. Tubuhnya yang sudah susah payah maju menaiki tangga tetap saja _stuck_ di anak tangga pertama, terpontang panting kekanan kekiri. Saat dia tengah menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya tiba-tiba dirasakan dua lengan kekar tengah merangkulnya dari belakang, membuat punggung jongin bersentuhan dengan dada seseorang yang kini dengan sigap melawan arus, membantu jongin menaiki tangga dengan posisi seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Jongin tidak bisa melawan, ini satu-satunya cara ia bisa sampai dikelas, persetan dengan siapa yang ada dibelakangnya yang penting sekarang ia telah sampai di lantai 4.

Jongin memberontak dan segera melepaskan diri, berbalik badan hanya untuk membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak" ucapnya terus-terusan sambil berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya membalik badan dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol, si pria tinggi itu hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Menarik".

oOo

"Haahh~"

Jongin menghela nafas panjas setelah dosen kelas pertamanya itu menyudahi kuliah hari ini, sungguh ia lega mengingat perjuangannya tadi memasuki kelas ini dengan susah payah. Deletakkan kepalanya diatas tas yang tadinya mau digunakan untuk memasukkan buku yang sekarang justru menjadi bantal jongin, ia butuh jeda sebentar.

"Ayo ke kantin"

Sebuah tangan kini sudah menarik kerah bajunya untuk berdiri, sungguh dia bukan kucing yang bisa ditarik seenaknya seperti ini. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah temannya sendiri, sehun. Jongin menoleh malas dan hanya dibalas cengiran. "Aku sangat lapar~" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan jongin. Mengerti jongin masih malas, segera dimasukkan semua buku kedalan tas dan membawanya dipundak yang sama dimana tas miliknya sendiri berada. "Nah, ayo" dengan begini jongin tidak bisa lagi menolak.

"Biar aku saja" kata jongin sambil menarik tas miliknya saat mereka tengah berjalan di koridor. Sehun adalah satu-satunya teman satu SMA yang satu jurusan dengannya tidak heran kebiasaan di sekolah dulu masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Jongin?"

"Hm"

"Jonginaa"

"Hm"

Sungguh jongin sangat malah jika sehun sudah mulai memanggil namanya tidak jelas begini pasti menanyakan tentang orang itu.

"Saat kau berangkat tadi, dia sedang apa?"

Tepat

"Tidur" jawabnya singkat, sesampai di kantin ia langsung mengambil makanan dan menempati sebuh meja kosong di dekat jendela keluar. Sedikit menarik nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, jujur ia masih ngantuk. Ia kira kuliah akan menyenangkan seperti yang dilihatnya di televisi, ternyata sangat membosankan dan bikin capek.

Sehun duduk didepannya dengan menunjukkan raut muka sedikit masam. 'kenapa lagi anak ini?' fikir jongin saat melihatnya namun lebih memilih menikmati makan siang sekaligus sarapan miliknya itu ketimbang bertanya.

"Dia belum menghubungiku hari ini" keluh sehun sebelum memakan soupnya.

"Palingan juga masih tidur"

"Tapi kan ini sudah jam makan siang, apa dia tidak lapar"

"Dia bisa makan sambil tidur kok, tenang saja"

Pletak

Jawaban asal jongin tadi justru membuatnya menerima pukulan sendok dari sehun, jongin kelewatan menurut sehun masa tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali kepada saudaranya sendiri. Ya begitulah kira-kira alasan sehun terlebih dia memang sedang mengkhawatirkan objek pembicaraan mereka.

oOo

05:00 pm

Akhirnya jam terakhir kelasnya telah usai, berbeda dengan yang tadi ia malas untuk bernajak dari tempatnya kini jongin sudah sampai diambang pintu kelas, bersiap untuk pulang. Tentu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun.

"Jongin, aku antar ya"

"Tidak usah, arah rumah kita kan berbeda"

"Ayolah tak apa, sekarang aku sudah bawa kendarang sendiri, tadaa" cengir sehun seraya memamerkan sebuh kunci mobil kepada jongin.

"Bilang saja kau mau mampir dan menemuinya kan?"

Yang ditanyai hanya memamerkan senyum lebar dan merajuk.

"Percuma, dia pasti sudah bernagkat" jawab jongin enteng dan pergi meninggalkan sehun.

"Berangkat? Kemana?" sehun mengikuti langkah jongin dari belakang, persis seperti anak bebek yang setia mengikuti induknya

"Kerja, kemana lagi? Kau lupa?"

Sehun hanya menepok jidatnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan jongin. "Aku duluan, bye" begitu ucapan terakhir yang masih sempat jongin dengar. Jongin hanya berdecak malas melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Baru saja ia berbelok hendak menuruni tangga, dia sudah dibuat kaget seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Sepertinya tidak asing bagi jongin. Pria tinggi, berlengan cukup kekar, dengan warna rambut brunett, pria tadi, yang menolong jongin. Pupil jongin membesarsetlah menyadarinya, sedikit kaget ia mundur satu langkah, entah kenapa dia jadi pada posisi waspada seperti ini.

"Lama sekali" keluh pria itu diikuti dengan membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang tadi bersandar pada tembok.

"Anda menunggu sesuatu?" tanya jongin dengan sopan, sepertinya pria ini seniornya bisa bermasalah kalu dia sembarangan berbicara santai.

"Bukan, tapi seseorang"

"Huh?" jongin bingung, lalu untuk apa dia seperti sedang menghadangnya seperti ini. Berdiri ditengah jalan menuju tangga yang hendak ia lewati, apa urusannya jika dia menungu sesorang?

"Kau"

Jongin makin tak percaya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar kepada sunbaemu eh?"

'Cih, pamrih' batin jongin sebelum dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa gatal. "Baiklah, dengan apa aku bisa berterima kasih padamu, sunbae?" sungguh demi neptunus, jika dia bukan mahasiswa baru dan yang di depannya ini bukan seniornya ia sudah lebih memilih pulang dari pada meladeni hal kecil yang menurutnya tidak penting, toh tadi dia sudah berterima kasih.

"Gampang, beri aku 2 jam dari waktumu" jawab chanyeol cengengesan sambil berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu menuruni tangga yang tentu diikuti oleh jongin. Jongin mengambil smartphonenya dan mensetting stopwatch untuk menghitung mundur tepat 2 jam dari sekarang.

oOo

Kini jongin dan orang disampingnya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil yang baru ia ketahui bernama chanyeol itu sedang melaju kesuatu tempat, entahlah jongin tidak tau. Menurutnya chanyeol sunbae ini terbilang nekat, lihat saja sekarang mereka sudah ada di parkiran sebuah apartmen. Apartmen milik chanyeol tentunya, siapa lagi? Jongin? Dia kan hanya tinggal di sebuah flat kecil di lantai paling atas.

Sedari tadi yang mendominasi bicara adalah chanyeol, dia bercerita kesana kemari yang hanya ditanggapin gumaman dan senyum oleh jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau tau tempat makan disitu sangatlah enak nanti hyung traktir"

"Jongin-ah, kau tinggal dimana? Nanti hyung antar kau pulang"

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu tadi?"

"Jongin-ah"

"Jongin-ah"

"Jongin-ah"

Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang jauh lebih cerewet dari sehun, menghadapi sehun saja jongin sudah malas apalagi ini, jika kalau bukan untuk 'berterima kasih' jongin memilih pulang dan tidur. Sungguh, dari luarnya saja chanyeol terlihat cool, tunggu apa tadi jonginberfikir kalau chanyeol itu cool? Dari luar saja, oke.

Sekarang dia sudah duduk didalam ruang tamu sebuah apartmen cukup mewah, diamati sekelilingnya yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi barang. Tipikal apartmen yang ditinggali sendiri.

"Jadi, untuk apa sunbae membawaku kemari?" tanya jongin saat chanyeol menghampirinya dengan membawa kaleng colla dan diberikan padanya. Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan menyesap kalengnya sebelum mengerutkan dahinya seperti sedang berfikir keras mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan jongin.

"Entahlah" chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit terkekeh mendapati ekrpresi jongin yang menurutnya lucu.

Aneh, begitulah fikir jongin. Mana ada orang yang membawa orang baru ke apartmennya tanpa tahu apa alasannya. jongin melihat smartphonenya untuk mengecek kapan dia terbebas dari beban 'berterima kasih' ini

"Tinggal 1 jam lagi sunbae"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Panggil hyung saja jongin, jangan terlalu formal padaku"

"H-hyung?"

"Nah begitu lebih bagus" chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala jongin, entahlah dia suka apalagi rambut hitam jongin yang dibiarkan tanpa gell sedikitpun yang justru terkesan fluffy untuknya. Tapi sayang, sang empunya sepertinga tidak nyaman dan menghindar dari tangan chanyeol.

"Apakah hyung menakutkan?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa hyung" jongin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang terasa gatal. Suasana ini sangat canggung. Sungguh jongin tidak terbiasa didominasi seperti tapi entah mengapa dia juga hanya terdiam seperti hanya menerima saja. "Sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk tadi pagi hyung jika tidak ada chanyeol hyung mungkin aku akan terlambat di hari pertama" jongin menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, berniat mencairkan suasana dan segera mengakhiri 2 jam canggung ini.

"Iya iya, sudah jangan berterima kasih lagi kan sudah kau bayar dengan 2 jamwaktumu ini"

"Tapi, permintaan hyung itu aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Iya aneh, orang kan biasanya minta ditraktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih tapi ini justru hyung membawaku kesini dan meminta waktuku"

"Hahahaha, hal seperti itu sih sudah membosankan untuk hyung"

"Jadi, hyung tadi memang sengaja menungguku keluar untuk ini?"

"Iya"

Tsk.

Jongin berdecak tidak percaya, kurang kerjaan menurutnya.

 _Beeep beeep_

Terdengar bunyi sebuah smartphone, yang tentu saja milik jongin, akhirnya 2 jam ini selesai. Chanyeol melirik jongin yang segera membuka smartphonenya untuk menghentikan bunyinya. Sedikit tidak rela jongin harus pulang sekarang.

"Sudah 2 jam ya?"

"i-iya hyung" jawab jongin takut-takut. Bukan apa sih dia Cuma takut kalau chanyeol meminta 2 jam berikutnya, itu merepotkan.

"Yasudah ayo hyung antar pulang"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bus" jongin segera berdiri dan membawa tasnya bersiap untuk pulang sebelum chanyeol mendahului langkahnya.

"Hyung antar sampai depan apartmen"

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung"

"Hyung antar sampai lift"

"Hyung" jongin menatap intens pada chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu, bersiap mengikuti langkah jongin keluar tapi dihadang olehnya. Jongin melarang, jelas tersirat dari sorot matanya. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa hyung" jongin sedikit mengangguk sebagai salam perpisahan dan segera melangkah pergi menuju lift.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kepergian jongin dengan seksama sampai sosok itu hilang memasuki lift dan menepuk jidatnya saat ia ingat sesuatu.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku belum minta nomor hpnya"

 **-To Be Continue-**

Oke, ini castnya masih belum jelas. Alur mau kaya gimana sebenarnya juga belum jelas. Hehe. Debut lagi dengan pen name baru dan cerita baru, semoga bisa diterima. Yosh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Which one?**

 **Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, EXO member dan yang mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

 **Disclaimer: All cast belong to God, all ploting belong to me**

 **Warning: YAOI, yang tidak suka pairingnya silahkan scroll judul ff yang lain**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

oOo

08:00 pm

Sehun mondar-mandir di depan sebuah rumah yang ada di lantai paling atas tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya atap yang tidar terlalu tinggi karena berada pada lantai ke-3 namun cukup tinggi untuk membuat sehun kedinginan mengingat ini awal bulan februari, sisa-sia angin musim dingin masih terasa.

Tap

Tap

Tap  
Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, dari arah tangga memperlihatkan sesosok pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi dari hoodie yang ia pakai, Sehun sumringah. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu luntur saat pria itu menyibakkan topi hoodienya kebelakang menunjukkan rambut hitam gelap yang dibiarkan jatuh diatas matanya itu.

"Ternyata kau" protes Sehun karena yang datang bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Jongin, pria yang tidak diharapkan Sehun itu hanya berdecak malas, tentu ia tau siapa yang Sehun tunggu.

"Tentu saja ini aku, ini kan rumahku" langsung saja ia merogoh kunci dari kantong tasnya dan hendak memasuki rumah, sebelum menyadari ada seseorang yang kini sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa lagi?" tanya Jongin ketus saat Sehun hendak menerobos masuk namun terhalang oleh jongin yang menolehkan mukanya.

"Diluar dingin tahu" tanpa memperdulikan jongin yang masih diambang pintu sehun masuk ke dalam rumah itu, melepaskan sepatunya secepat kilat dan duduk di lantai ruang tamu yang tak terlalu besar, atau bahkan cukup sempit. Jika kau berdiri diambang pintu maka kau akan melihat sebuah televisi yang ada disebelah kanan ruang itu dan kulkas yang ada disampingnya mengingat dapur berada tepat setelah ruang tamu itu. Dimana disamping kiri dan kanannya terdapat kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur bagi dua orang pemilik rumah ini.

Jongin menutup pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sekedar menaruh tas dan hoodienya sebelum kembali keluar untuk membuatkan Sehun secangkir coklat hangat.

"Minumlah" ditaruhnya sebuah cangkir di depan sehun seraya ia duduk disampingnya. Sang penerima coklat hangat cengengesan, akhirnya ia bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku."Kan sudah kubilang dia pasti sudah berangkat bekerja, kenapa malah kesini?"

"Aku kira tadi masih sempat bertemu dengannya, tapi.."

"Jadi, sepulang dari kampus tadi kau menunggu disini?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi dia menjawab pesanku, dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia bilang bekerja sebagai bartender, terus.."

"Terus?"

"Terus aku langsung saja pergi lagi mencarinya tapi aku baru ingat ada puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bar di seoul, jadi.."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi.. ya.. aku kembali kesini, menunggumu untuk tanya dimana dia bekerja"

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak menelfonku?"

"Sudah"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, seingat dia tak ada panggilan atau pun pesan masuk dari sehun terakhir kali ia melihat smartphonenya saat akan pulang dari rumah chanyeol. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan ternyata smartphonenya telah mati. 'pantas saja' batin Jongin sambil menghela nafas. "Hpku mati, maaf" kata jongin sedikit tidak enak dan mecari kesana kemari charger smartphone miliknya. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih belum habis fikir dengan temannya ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu hingga kedinginan seperti itu. Orang itu benar benar telah membuat sehun gila. "Kenapa tidak pulang saja? kan bisa tanya besok"

"Keburu penasaran sih, makanya sekarang beritahu aku alamat kerja hyungmu itu, ya?!"

oOo

09:00 pm

"Iya iya, aku segera turun" baru saja chanyeol selesai mandi dan hendak tidur lebih awal jika saja tidak ada telfon dari baekhyun yang mengajaknya untuk ke klub malam. Awalnya dia menolak tapi dibujuk atas dasar 'solidaritas' plus baekhyun dan yang lain sudah menunggunya di loby apartmennya.

Chanyeol merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin sebelum ia mengambil mantel cukup tebal yang ada diatas ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Begitu ia muncul dari lift dia telah disambut oleh Baekhyun, Kris dan Suho yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau lama sekali" protes Baekhyun begitu melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati mereka dan hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada yang lain. Sudah tidak sabaran, Kris telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil sport miliknya yang telah terparkir di depan apartmen itu seraya memberi sinyal pada teman-temannya untuk segera mengikutinya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah berada didalam mobil, duduk tepat dibelakang Kris yang tengah mengemudi.

"Ada Bar baru tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kita harus mencobanya" Suho mencoba menerangkan alasan mereka menodong Chanyeol untuk ikut, semakin banyak orang semakin seru kan?

"Jangan pulang terlalu pagi, aku ada kuliah pagi besok"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar itu mulut chanyeol. "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kuliah?" karena biasanya chanyeol lah mahasiswa yang paling sering datang terlambat, sering bolos kelas dan tidur saat jam kuliah.

'Sejak ada Jongin' jawab Chanyeol yang tentunya tidak ia suarakan, dia hanya diam membuang muka lebih memilih melihat jalanan macet.

oOo

09:30 pm

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sinis pada pria disampingnya itu.

"Jangan kesana, tempat itu terlalu bahaya untukmu"demi neptunus, ini sudah hampir 2 jam sehun merengek untuk dibiarkan pergi untuk menemui orang yang sedari tadi ingin dilihatnya. Dikarenakan orang itu bekerja sebagai bartender berarti ia harus ke bar, ke klub malam, ke tempat orang yang sering mabuk-mabukan dan sehun belum pernah sama sekali ke tempat seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya, tipikal anak baik-baik. Tentu saja tidak diijinkan oleh Jongin, kalau disuruh mengantarna kesana pun dia tidak mau. Sedari tadi mereka berdebat antar jongin yang mengantarnya pulang atau sehun yang kekeh ingin pergi bar dan berakhir dengan mereka tetap berdiam diri di rumah Jongin. Kenapa tidak sehun pergi sendiri? Lihat siapa yang telah berhasil merebut kunci mobil Sehun dan berlagak seperti seorang ayah yang melarang anaknya bermain.

"Ayolah aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Bukan anak kecil tapi kau merengek seperti itu, tsk"

"Kalau begitu temani aku kesana"

"Tidak mau, dia tidak suka kalau pekerjaanya terganggu"

"Aku bukan penganggu"

"Aku antar kau pulang" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan akhirnya Sehun hanya pasrah, ia menyerah. Nanti saja setelah jongin pulang dia akan kesana sendiri, begitulah fikirnya. "Dan jangan coba-coba kau pergi kesana setelah ini, akan ku adukan pada ayahmu" Sehun terbelalak, sejak kapan temannya ini bisa membaca fikirannya, sial. Jika ayahnya tahu dia tidak akan diijinkan keluar lagi nanti, Sehun hanya memasang wajah cemberut tanda sebal sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku sih? Kau tidak mau mempunyai adik ipar sepertiku?"

"Justru ini untuk menyelamatkan keberlangsungan hubungan kalian" Jongin memutar matanya bosan dengan semua rengekan dan protes dari sehun. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengantar Sehun ke bar tapi memang hyungnya lah yang melarang katanya sih tidak mau Sehun terjerumus ke pergaulan yang tidak sehat ditambah lagi dia tidak mau pesan buruk didepan ayahnya Sehun kalau-kalau Sehun ketahuan main ke bar dan itu karenanya.

Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Pokoknya besok aku jemput kau dirumah" ini bukan tawaran tapi perintah untuk Jongin menyetujuinya, tidak ada cara lain agar Sehun bisa bertemu dengan orang itu, rindunya telah diujung.

"Ya terserah saja, asal kau bawakan sarapan untuk kami" goda Jongin agar Sehun tidak marah lagi, dan benar sehun tersenyum simpul menyetujuinya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun, Jongin sengaja mengantarnya sampai ke dalam rumah bertemu dengan tuah Oh dan menyerahkan kunci mobil sebelum berpamitan pulang.

"Menginaplah disini saja nak" ajak nyonya Oh sebelum Jongin beranjak mengingat ini sudah larut tapi Jongin menolak, dia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya dan lagi dia sangat lapar belum makan sedari pulang dari kampus tadi. Chanyeol dan Sehun sungguh merepotkannya hari ini.

Dikeluarkannya smartphone dan earphone dari saku hoodie, benda itu memang tidak pernah lupa Jongin bawa karena ia cepat bosan jika sedang berjalan sendiri seperti ini untuk mendengarkan lagu tentunya, dia memasang earphone di kedua telinganya sesampainya ia di halte bus yang kebetulan bus tujuannya pulag datang tepat waktu. Jongin memilih duduk di di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela kanan, mungkin dia bisa tidur sebentar. Membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 40 menit dari rumah sehun ke rumahnya dengan bus.

oOo

10:00 pm

Chanyeol cs saat ini tengah menikmati dentuman khas EDM di klub malam itu, atau lebih tepatnya mereka tanpa Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sendiri kini tengah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di pinggir tempat itu sambil mengamati teman-temannya yang di lantai dansa. Bosan dengan hanya softdrink yang ia nikamti sekarang Chanyeol memilih untuk beranjak ke meja bartender. Sedikit wine mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya. Belum sempat ia memesan minuman Kris sudah menariknya untuk bergabung menikmati musik.

"Ayolah, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk bersenang-senang" Chanyeol hanya menurut dan kini justru Baekhyun yang kelelahan dan menempati kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol tadi di depan meja bartender.

"tolong satu gelas bir" pesan baekhyun kepada seorang bartender didepannya. Saat pesanannya ada di depannya Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Bartender itu 'tampan' begitu batin Baekhyun. Karena biasanya bartender itu hanya keren tapi yang ini sungguh tampan.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut berwarna _red wine_ gelap yang ditata spike ke belakang menambah kesan wow pada bartender itu. Terlebih lagi dengan dada bidangnya dan dan lengannya yang kekar memperlihatkan ia cukup giat berolah raga apalagi dengan kemeja yang hanya berlengan sampai siku itu terlihat sangat pas dibadannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya dan meminta untuk diisi lagi. Bukannya dia kuat minum hanya saja, dia ingin melihat wajah tampang sang bertender dihadapannya.

"Anda yakin mau tambah lagi? Sepertinya anda sudah mulai mabuk" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, bukan apa tapi hanya karena ia mendengar suara bartender itu, tidak terlalu berat tapi cukup manly dan sexy ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari kesadaran dari dirinya guna dapat membaca _nametag_ yang dipakai oleh bartender itu. Sial, dia sudah kelewat mabuk dan pandangannya kabur.

Suho akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sadar temannya ini sudah hilang kesadaran ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei baek, kau sudah mabuk?" pertanyaan bodoh, lihat saja Baekhyun sudah mulai bicara nglantur dan cekikikan tidak jelas tentu dia sudah mabuk.

"Dia sudah minum 5 gelas tadi" ucap sang bartender saat memperhatikan sepasang sahabat itu. Barangkali dia punya inisiatif untuk membawa temannya itu pulang, begitu batinnya.

"5? 3 saja biasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup tsk" Suho berdecak malas dan hanya membiarkan baekhyun yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil cegukan. Kalau dia tak sadarkan diri nanti biar dibawa Kris atau Chanyeol, begitulah yang ada di pikiran  
Suho sekarang sambil melirik kedua temannya yang masik asik menggerakkan badannya di atas lantai dansa dan memesan segelas minuman yang sama dipesan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Anda yakin?" sang bartender memastikan, akan repot jika dua-duanya mabuk disini kan.

"Tenang, masih ada 2 teman kami yang akan mengurus jika aku mabuk"

Si bartender itu pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan pesanan Suho didepannya. Dia hanya berdecak heran melihat kelakuan mereka, heran dengan orang yang sering mabuk-mabukkan. Menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri, kenapa tidak minum obat tidur saja.

oOo

10:20 pm

Duk

Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya saat kepalanya terbentur jendela bus dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit, sang sopir bus lupa jika ada nyawa berharga disini dan berbelok tajam lalu mengerem mendadak entah karena ada yang lewat atau apa. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya guna mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan melihat keluar, halte berikutnya adalah tempat ia harus berhenti. Untung dia bangun tepat waktu, sekarang ia bersyukur dengan terbenturnya kepalanya tadi. Earphone masih terpasang ditelinganya, dibenarkan hoodie yang ia kenakan dan juga topi dari hoodie itu. Udara cukup dingin, jongin tidak mau sakit terlebih dia belum makan, ia pun berhenti di minimarket dekat rumahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan satu cup ramen.

Jongin memilih menyeduh ramen dan memakannya di sudut minimarket itu ketimbang dirumah, pasti akan lebih membosankan, fikirnya. Di letakkan smartphonenya diatas meja setengah mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

'Jangan lupa pakai _scraft_ -mu saat kau pulang nanti'

Begitulah isi pesannya, Jongin memang orang yang perhatian terlebih lagi kepada saudaranya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak setuju jika dia harus bekerja di klub malam seperti itu, tapi sayang dia tidak pandai berdebat. Dialihkan pandangannya keluar sambil menunggu ramennya matang.

"Akan lebih baik juka aku juga bekerja" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil sumpit dan memeriksa ramennya. Namun kegiatan jongin terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Apa enaknya makan ramen tanpa kimchi?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini sudah menaruh satu cup kimchi diatas meja. Dia menyipitkan matanya guna meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"Taemin?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya Taemin itu hanya cengengesan.

oOo

11; 05 pm

"Ayo kesana, sepertinya mereka sudah mabuk" ajak Kris pada chanyeol setelah melirik ke arah kedua temannya yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri, payah. Chanyeol menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kris dari belakang. Kris menghampiri Suho dan duduk disampingnya sedangkan Chanyeol berada disamping Baekhyun melirik Kris yang memberikan sinyal untuk membawa mereka.

"Biarkan aku istirahat dulu" protes Chanyeol dan hendak memesan wine yang tadi gagal ia pesan namun dibatalkan lagi oleh orang yang sama, Kris.

"Jangan memesan minuman beralkohol, aku tidak mau menggotong kalian bertiga sendirian. Tolong, 2 gelas softdrink"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas dan pasra, ia menyerah. Lagi pula benar juga kata Kris mereka harus bertanggung jawab akan 2 orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Bartender yang tadi berdiri didepan Kris itu kini menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memberika pesanan. "silahkan" ucapnya singkat dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa memperdulikannya, atau mungkin belum memperdulikan.

Kris meminum habis minumannya dan segera mengeluarkan kartu guna membayar, seperti biasa dia yang traktir. Setelah bartender itu kembali untuk mengembalikan kartu milik Kris, Kris pun segera memapah Suho.

"Chanyeol, ayo"

Chanyeol menoloh, bukannya segera memapah Baekhyun kini dia hanya berdiam fokus melihat kearah seseorang yang tadi berinteraksi dengan kris, sang bartender. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan penglihatannya, dahinya mengerut tanda tidak percaya. 'tidak mungkin' batin Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayolah"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris yang kini sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, raut muka kesal terlihat darinya. Segera dia memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, sedikit berat sebenarnya bukan karena Baekhyun tapi berat karena ada yang harus dia pastikan.

"Jongin.." gumamnya saat akan meninggalkan temapt itu dengan baek yang sudah dibawanya untuk pulang.

"Kai, layani yang sebelah sana" perintah seorang manager yang berperawakan cukup besar itu kepada pegai barunya, bartender tadi yang membuat baekhyun mabuk.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan menuju kearah meja yang ditunjuk bosnya itu. Yang sebelumnya ia sempat mengecek smartphonenya dan mendapati sudah ada bebrapa pesan yang belum ia baca. 8 pesan dari sehun dan 2 pesan dari jongin. Kai hanya membuka yang paling atas, takut jika dimarahi bosnya.

''Jangan lupa pakai _scraft_ -mu saat kau pulang nanti'

Kai hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyimpan smartphone kembali ke dalam sakunya. "Dasar cerewet" gumamnya dan segera kembali kepada pekerjaanya.

-To Be Continue-

Ada yang bisa nebak sampai sini? Hehehe karena maunya disini chanyeol sama jongin, saya bingung mau bikin nama pairing mereka apa, ada saran?


	3. Chapter 3

**Which one?**

 **Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, EXO member dan yang mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

 **Disclaimer: All cast belong to God, all ploting belong to me**

 **Warning: YAOI, yang tidak suka pairingnya silahkan scroll judul ff yang lain**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

oOo

11:11 pm

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Sejak aku Merindukanmu"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban asal dari teman lamanya itu, Lee Taemin. Ia adalah teman Jongin dan Kai sejak mereka di panti asuhan dulu, hingga Taemin diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya sejak ia duduk di kelas 4 SD dulu. Awalnya mereka masih bisa bertemu karena selalu satu sekolah sampai saat akan memasuki SMA Taemin harus ikut orang tuanya ke Jepang. Sejak itu mereka hanya berkomunikasi seadanya dari telefon dan e-mail, itupun sudah tidak sesering dulu, faktor sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

Taemin yang tadi sedang menikmati ramennya kini tersedak saat Jongin mengatakan

"Jangan bilang kau kabur dari Jepang dan kesini"

Bingo!

Tidak sepenuhnya kabur sih, hanya saja sedikit memaksa untuk kuliah disini yang akhirnya dia kembali ke Seoul sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki pekerjaan di Jepang dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Tapi dengan catatan ia harus pulang ke Jepang sebulan sekali, begitulah perjanjian mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku kembali karena merindukanmu dan Kai"

"Cih, merindukan kami atau Minho hyung-mu itu?"

Bingo!

Sungguh, Jongin memang teman terbaiknya yang bisa menebak semua fikiran dan isi hati Taemin, masih sama seperti dulu. Taemin berdecak kesal dan menyikut Jongin karena kini pipinya sudah memerah memikirkan orang itu.

"Oh _come on_ , ini terlalu dini untuk menggodaku Jongin"

Belum ada 30 menit mereka bertemu tapi Jongin sudah sukses membuat seorang Taemin salah tingkah, seperti dulu. Jongin paling semangat untuk menggoda Taemin. Jongin hanya tertawa dan menghabiskan ramennya, dan membuka sebuah kaleng colla sebelum ia memperhatikan teman lamanya itu lagi.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Taemin memberitahukan sebuah alamat apartmen yang sangat familiar bagi Jongin, tempat yang ia datangi tadi.

Deg

Apartmen Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi melihatmu diluar apartmen makanya aku mencarimu sampai kesini"

"Ah, pantas saja"

"Kau mempunyai kenalan disana?"

"Dimana?"

"Di apartmen tempat tinggalku"

"Tidak"

"Pacarmu ya?"

"Sembarangan, aku tinggal disana mampirlah kapan-kapan. Tidak sebesar apartmenmu sih" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari topik 'siapa yang Jongin temui di apartmen Taemin'. Dia menunjuk sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga yang terdapat sebuah rumah di lantai paling atas tepat diseberang minimarket dimana mereka sedang makan sekarang. Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menghabiskan isi kaleng minumannya. "Oh iya, kau kuliah diamana?"

oOo

11:45 pm

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya, mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Suho sungguh membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Jangan tanya tentang Kris karena dia hanya bertindak sebagai sopir.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau bartender tadi itu Jongin" Chanyeol bermonolog ria sambil bergulung diatas kasur menjadi tengkurap dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Dia sangat penasaran dengan orang tadi tapi dia juga terlalu lelah jika harus kembali kesana untuk memastikan, dipukulnya bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya beberapakali tanda frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang tidur dan menemui Jongin besok, bodoh" Ia menyerah dan akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mengganti baju dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sebelum ia tidur.

"Kira-kira besok Jongin ke kampus jam berapa ya"

oOo

07:30 am

"Baru juga jam segini" Jongin menggerutu saat mengecek jam di smartphonenya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk diganggu Sehun. Iya Sehun, seseorang yang semalam merengek untuk menjemputnya dan akan membawakan sarapan kini sudah berada dirumahnya. Sedang membujuk Kai untuk memakan makanan yang telah ia bawa lebih tepatnya, suaranya jelas terdengar sampai di kamar Jongin. Pantas saja Kai sudah tidak ada ditempat tidurnya.

Dia berjalan keluar dengan sangat malas, menguap sangat lebar saat melewati ruang tamu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Kai Kai, kau mau ku suapi?" Sehun menawarkan makanan ini itu dengan penuh semangat, sudah ada sup hangat, telur dadar, kkimbab, yang entah dari mana atau sejak kapan ia menyiapkannya. Sedangkan yang ia bujuk dari tadi masih setengah sadar dan menopang dagunya agar tidak jatuh, dia baru pulang jam 3 pagi tadi. Jika saja bukan Sehun yang terus menerus menelefonnya dan memberi tahu sudah berada didepan rumahnya dia pasti masih menikmati tidurnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai, Jongin yang baru saja mencuci mukanya harusnya sudah segar dan duduk manis di samping Sehun tapi tidak, dia justru menaruh kepalanya diatas meja yang hanya bersisa sedikit tempat karena penuh oleh makanan dari Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang ada di sampingnya dan berdecak kesal. "Tsk dasar, bukan cuma wajah yang sama tapi kelakuan juga" ia mengambil sebuah sendok dan memukulkannya pada kepala Jongin dan Kai.

"Ack- ya!"

"Ugh"

Menurut kalian yang mana reaksi Kai mana yang reaksi Jongin?

"Kalian sendiri yang minta dibawakan sarapan, sekarang makanlah!" Sehun kesal, tentu saja. Dia sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi hanya untuk menata semua makanan ini dan membawanya kesini, yang tentu saja bukan dia yang memasak tapi ibunya tetapi tetap saja dia sudah bersusah payah kan.

"Tapi tidak sepagi ini juga" keluh Jongin, sedangkan Kai kini lebih memilih untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat _honeytea_ hangat untuk mereka bertiga.

"Minumlah ini dulu, kau pasti keidinginan pergi sepagi ini" Kai memberikan secangkir _honeytea_ kepada Sehun sebelum duduk disampingnya dan meminum miliknya sendiri, agar dia tidak ngantuk lagi.

"Untukku mana?" protes Jongin saat ia tidak mendapatkan cangkirnya.

"Ambil sendiri, tanganku cuma bisa bawa dua"

Sehun cengengesan dan meledek Jongin yang sedang beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilnya. Lebih mirip seperti Kai yang mengurus dua adiknya bukan? Itulah perbedaan paling mencolok antara Kai dan Jongin,

"Kemarin aku ingin ke tempat kerjamu tapi dilarang oleh Jongin" niatnya sih Sehun mengadu, siapa tau nanti dia diperbolehkan kesana.

"Bagus" jawab Kai singkat sambil memakan sup yang dibawa Sehun. Sepertinya ia harus bersyukur dengan kedatangan Sehun karena masakan ibu Sehun itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Kok bagus?"

"Bagus kau tidak jadi kesana"

"Kan, apa aku bilang Kai itu melarangmu" Jongin yang sudah kembali pada posisi semulanya dan sedang menikmati nasi hangat dengan telur dadarnya itu harus merelakan kepalanya yang dipukul lagi oleh sehun.

"Diam kau" begitulah gertak Sehun. "Tapi kan aku ingin lihat seperti apa kau jika sedang bekerja, pasti keren!"

"Tidak usah, sekarang pun aku juga sudah keren" pokoknya sebisa mungkin Kai harus menjauhkan Sehun dari tempatnya bekerja atau ia akan berakhir ditangan tuan Oh dan itu menyeramkan

"Betul" timpal Jongin yang justru semakin membuat Sehun kesal.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tanda kesal dan lebih memilih membereskan meja makan, percuma berdebat dengan Kim twins pasti akan kalah telak, seperti biasa. Dengan masih raut muka cemberut ia mencuci piring kotor tidak menyadari jika ada sesorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

Kai tahu betul jika saat ini Sehun pasti sedang kesal, dia memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk beranjak. Mengerti jika akan ada adegan 'bermesraan dipagi hari' Jongin segera masuk kedalam kamar dan memilih untuk bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Sebuah lengan kini sedang melingkar dipinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang membuat Sehun sedikit kaget tapi sudah terlalu familiar dengan aroma tubuh ini yang sedang memeluknya posesif dan menaruh dagunya di atas pundak miliknya, Kai. "Aku merindukanmu" kata-kata itu selalu sukses membuat Sehun tak berkutik. Sama seperti pertama kali Kai mengatakannya, masih terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Diselesaikannya kegiatan mencuci piring sebelum melonggarkan lengan yang memeluknya itu dan berbalik badan. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau ijinkan aku kesana? Kita tidak bisa bertemu karena kau memilih tidak kuliah yang membuatku harus bertemu dengan kembaranmu yang menyebalkan itu, lalu saat aku pulang kuliah kau justru bekerja dan kau melarangku kesana" cecar Sehun dengan sekali tarikan nafas, yang hanya ditatap lekat oleh Kai, mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan kekasihnya tanpa mengelak sedikitpun.

Lucu, itulah yang dipikirkan Kai saat memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang kesal, setalah Sehun menyudahi protesnya Kai mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan, kecupan yang sangat manis dan membuat Sehun mematung. Kai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya gemas.

"Aku punya ide bagus" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai barusan. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya sebelum mengikuti arah pandangan Kai yang sekarang tidak tertuju kepadanya, tetapi ke arah kamarnya, kepada Jongin lebih tepatnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Jongin!"

"Huh?"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, biar aku yang berangkat"

"HAH?"

oOo

Sehun tidak berhenti memandangi orang yang kini sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Terlalu senang karena kerinduannya bisa terobati dengan cara yang sangat eerr efektif?

"Berhentilah memandangiku, nanti aku tidak fokus menyetir" yang tentu saja hanya dibalas sebuah cengiran oleh Sehun. "Ingat, jangan panggil aku Kai disana. Bisa bisa aku dipenjara atas tuduhan penipuan"

"Tapi kau terlalu keren untuk jadi Jongin" iya terlalu keren. Lihat saja dari rambut, rambut jongin berwarna hitam dan hanya disisir seadanya tanpa di beri gel sedikitpun sedangkan Kai memiliki rambut berwarna _red wine_ yang ditata agak kebelakang. Dari segi berpakaian, Jongin biasanya hanya akan memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan hoodie sedangkan Kai saat ini sedang memakai kaos hitam polos dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancingkan dan dilipat lengannya sampai siku. "Paling tidak perbaiki gaya rambutmu jika tidak mau ada yang mencurigaimu"

Sesampainya di parkiran Sehun menahan Kai untuk tidak beranjak dulu karena ia harus mendadaninya menjadi Jongin. Sehun mengambil hoodie miliknya yang ada di bagasi mobil. "Lepaskan kemejamu dan pakai ini" titahnya yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Kai. "Sekarang bungkukkan badanmu"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, turuti saja" ditendangnya lutut Kai sehingga membuatnya membungkuk karena kesakitan. Ini demi tidak terbongkarnya identitas Jongin palsu ini dia harus tega, seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun. Dia mengambil sebuah sebauh botol air minum mineral dari tasnya dan menyiram kepala Kai dengan air itu, guna menghilangkan gel daei rambut kai tentunya.

Kai hanya diam dan pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu padanya. Rambutnya kini sedang diacak-acak oleh Sehun supaya gelnya cepat hilang dan airnya cepat kering.

"Nah, sudah" merasa cukup dan air di rambut Kai sudah tidak terlalu banyak menetes dia membantu Kai untuk berdiri tegap kembali.

Dikibaskan kepalanya agar air yang membasahi rambutnya cepat kering yang justru membuat muka Sehun basah.

"Sial" gerutu Sehun dan membersihkan mukanya

"Hehe, maaf sayang" Kai mengusap-usap pipi Sehun yang basah karenanya lalu menata rambutnya lagi menyerupai tatanan rambut Jongin, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

Sehun tersenyum puas dengan _make over_ yang ia lakukan, di rapikannya hoodie yang dipakai Kai dan rambutnya lalu menarik topi hoodinya untuk menutupi kepala Kai. " _Perfect_!, dengan begini tidak akan ada yang curiga"

oOo

10:15 am

Ini sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan sesorang di samping tangga lantai satu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Kelasnya sudah dimulai tapi dia masih setia disitu tentu sebelum smartphonenya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Kris.

'Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari karena akan diadakan _quiz_ '

"Sial" sedikit ragu namun akhirnya Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga, dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena nilainya sudah cukup buruk semester kemarin.

Tidak ada lima menit sepeninggalnya Chanyeol dari situ Kai dan Sehun kini sedang memasuki gedung itu dan menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana sejauh ini, tidak ada yang mengenali bahwa yang disamping Sehun ini adalah Jongin yang berbeda.

oOo

10:30 am

Jongin sseharusnya sedang ada dikelas jika saja tidak dihalangi oleh saudara kembarnya dan membuatnya harus bergulung tidak jelas didalam kamar. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana dan berbuat apa sekarang. Karena bosan dia pun duduk dan menampar pipinya sendiri agar tidak ngantuk lagi.

"Lama-lama aku bisa mati bosan disini"

Jongin mengambil hoodie miliknya dan berjalan keluar, entah kemana. Kemana pun asalkan dia bisa melihat matahari dan menghirup udara segar. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, menaiki bus yang berhenti didepannya dan turun di sembarang halte, entahlah pikirannya kacau sekarang tau lebih tepatnya gelisah, takut jika Kai ketahuan.

Dia melihat sekeliling saat baru keluar dari bus, halte ini tidak asing buatnya.

"Sial, ini kan dekat kampus" Jongin menepuk dahinya dan segera berjalan berlawanan arah dari kampusnya, takut jika ia bertemu orang yang mengenalinya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin membeli minuman kesukaannya yaitu _chocomint_ saat melihat sebuah cafe namun pengumuman sedang mencari pekerja _part-time_ di dekat pintu itu cukup menarik untuknya.

Bekerja disini bukanlah hal buruk bukan? Mengingat letak cafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya jadi dia bisa langsung kemari saat dia selesai kuliah, meskipun dia sudah dilarang bekerja oleh Kai tapi tetap saja dia tidak enak hati jika membiarkan hanya Hyungnya yang bekerja untuk biaya kuliahnya dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya alasan utama Kai tidak kuliah bukanlah karena malas belajar lagi seperti yang dikatannya melainkan faktor biaya. Jongin tahu pasti jika Kai sangat ini menekuni dunia seni secara profesional.

"Ah, urusan Kai bisa diatur nanti" dia berusaha meyakinkan diri dan memasuki cafe itu.

oOo

03:30 pm

"Seperti yang kuduga, kuliah itu membosankan lebih baik aku tidur saja dirumah" gerutu Kai saat mereka baru keluar dari kelas karena sialnya ia menjadi Jongin saat jadwal kuliahnya padat tanpa jeda sejak tadi pagi. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan merangkul lengan Kai.

"Sepertinya ada yang kapok, huh?"

"Kalau bukan karenamu aku tidak akan disini tahu" Kai menarik hidung Sehun gemas, atau mungkin kesal? Karena dia harus merasakan seberapa membosankannya kuliah.

"Kau kesini jika jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat saja! ya?" bujuk Sehun dan memasang aegyo andalannya. Ya kapan lagi dia bisa berduaan terus dengan Kai seperti saat SMA dulu jika tidak dengan cara ini. Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Sehun.

Mereka belum tahu saja jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka di dekat tangga, Park Chanyeol. Dengan pandangan tidak suka ia melihat Kai dan sehun yang berjalan mendekat, ada yang cemburu rupanya.

"Jongin" panggil Chanyeol saat Kai dan Sehun berjalan melewatinya dan hendak menuruni tangga, mereka berdua berhenti dan berbalik.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya dan menyenggol Sehun memberikan pandangan 'itu siapa?' kepada  
Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak menahu.

"Hyung ingin bicara"

Kai makin mnyerngitnya kedua alisnya tidak mengerti melihat ekspresi wajang pria yang ada didepannya ini yang terkesan marah. 'Dia ini siapanya jongin?' fikirnya dalam hati. Kai sepertinya mengingat wajah itu, hanya sekilas namun ia yakin bahwa orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu semalam ada di klub tempatnya bekerja, gawat.

"Silahkan, bicara saja"

Sekarang Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti, nada bicara orang yang dikiranya Jongin itu jauh lebih dingin dari yang ia tahu. Dia melihat kearah Sehun yang masih merangkul tangan Kai.

"Maksud hyung, bicara berdua saja"

Mengerti dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang tidak suka, Sehun justru mengeratkan rangkulannya di lengan Kai dan berbisik "Kita pulang saja yuk?"

"Jika hyung ingin bicara, sekarang saja. Aku harus segera pergi"

Chanyeol terdiam, entahlah dia pun tak mengerti tapi Jongin yang ada dihadapannya ini memberikan kesan yang berbeda. "Ah.. itu.." ia menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tiba tiba saja hal yang ingin ia tanyakan menghilang.

"Maaf sunbae, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan. Dia sudah tidak kuat berdiam terus, dia ingin terbebas dari ke-awkward-an suasana saat itu. Segera saja ia membungkuk sambil menarik tangan Kai untuk membungkuk juga tanda berpamitan dan melarikan diri berjalan menuruni tangga. Kerja bagus Oh Sehun.

"Aneh.." gumam Chanyeol seraya kepergian Kai dan Sehun. Orang yang dihadapannya tadi justru mirip dengan yang dilihatnya semalam dari pada Jongin yang ia peluk kemarin. Dipikul-pukul kepalanya agar dia tersadar, entah tersadar dari apa.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai pada Sehun saat mereka sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung menuju parkiran mobil. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Payah, kau harusnya mengawasi Jongin untukku bagaimana pun dia itu adikku" lagi, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan kesal sih, hanya kurang setuju jika harus mengawasi kembaran kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu. Mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama masih kekanak-kanakan pastilah tidak cocok. Sering adu mulut dan berselisih paham dan sama-sama masih suka main.

Kai mencubit bibir Sehun gemas, tentu saja. siapa sih yang tidak gemas jika melihat tingkah Sehun ini. Sesampainya mereka di parkiran Sehun masih saja protes jika harus mengawasi Jongin, demi neptunus dia bukan baby sitternya Jongin. Kai hanya mendengarnya tanpa berkomentar apapun, seperti biasa. Sampai saat ia akan membuka pintu mobil Sehun matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berlari mendekat.

"Taemin?"

"Huh? Siapa?" sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dan menemukan seorang pria yang sangat asing baginya, tapi sepertinya nama Taemin bukanlah nama baru ditelinganya.

Taemin semakin mendekat dan berhenti di depan Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa kau berlari seperti itu?"

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kai, ya dia baru sadar jika yang didepannya ini bukan Jongin seperti yang ia kira tadi tetapi Kai. Karena jika yang didepannya itu Jongin pasti akan bertanya 'Kau baik-baik saja?'.

"KA-" belum sempat Taemin meneriakkan nama Kai dia sudah dibungkam oleh sebuah tangan, tangan Kai tentunya. dia tidak mau ketahuan. Sehun melirik tidak suka.

oOo

03:45 pm

"Benarkah saya bisa langsung bekerja?"

"Iya, jam kerjamu dari jam 4 sore sampai cafe ini tutup sekitar jam 11. Ini seragammu, bersiap siaplah dulu" jelas wanita yang kira kira hanya beberapa tahun diatas Jongin itu.

Jongin membungkuk setelah menerima seragam dari atasannya itu dan segera ke ruang pegawai setelah atasannya pergi.

'Jangan salahkan aku yang sudah diterima bekerja di cafe, karena ulahmu yang membuatku mati kutu di rumah tadi, tsk!'

Jongin mengirim pesan tersebut dengan agak kesal, karena memang masih kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia disuruh berdiam diri di kamar hanya demi Oh Sehun. Disimpan smartphonenya itu didalam kantong celana setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan menyimpan baju yang dipakainya tadi di dalam loker.

Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang pegawai dan menempatkan diri di belakang meja kasir, dia sudah dibuat kaget oleh orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu. "Chanyeol hyung?"

Tidak salah lagi itu adalah orang yang membawanya ke apartmen itu kemarin, pria kurus tinggi itu kini sedang berbincang dengan atasannya yang memberinya seraga tadi.

"Apakah mengunjungi noona sendiri itu dilarang?" kalimat itu yang membuat Jongin makin tidak berkutik. Sial, sepertinya ia telah menjadi pegawai cafe milik noona-nya Chanyeol. Dia sedikit menurunkan topi yang ia pakai agar sedikit menutupi wajahnya sampai di mata meskipun tidak terlalu membantu sebenarnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin jajan gratis" Chanyeol hanya cengengesan dan mengikuti langkah noonanya menuju kasir untuk memesan minuman.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menenangkan fikirannya tentang Jongin atau lebih tepatnya Kai yang ia anggap sebagai Jongin tadi sedang dirangkul oleh Sehun dan sikapnya yang sangat dingin, dan juga tentang bartender yang ia lihat semalam namun dia sudah harus dibuat terbelalak lagi melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir dan memberinya salam untuk memesan.

"Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol blak-blakan karena dia memang kaget, atau malah teramat kaget. Karena baru saja ia melihat Jongin pulang dari kampus bersama Sehun dan sekarang dia sudah ada di hadapannya di cafe milik kakaknya. Ini bukan halusinasi karena Chanyeol sangat tertarik kepada Jongin bukan?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya noonanya saat ia hendak baru saja beranjak sebelum Chanyeol memanggil nama pegawai barunya itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan masih mematung.

-To Be Continue-

Hayoloh Chanyeol makin pusing hahahahaha. Sekarang makin keliatan kan alurnya, ya semoga saja /slapped. Maaf yang kemarin banyak typo, ini udah diedit ulang sebelum posting—v

Terima kasih kepada semua yang udah baca dan review, give this ff much sarang juseyoo~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Which one?**

 **Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, EXO member dan yang mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

 **Disclaimer: All cast belong to God, all ploting belong to me**

 **Warning: YAOI, typo(s) yang tidak suka pairingnya silahkan scroll judul ff yang lain**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

oOo

04:15 pm

"Hahahaha dasar kau ini, bisa-bisanya menggantikan Jongin hanya untuk berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu" Taemin memukul lengan Kai yang tenttunya bukan pukulan yang keras. Kai tidak berubah, masih saja melakukan semaunya dan yang menjadi korban adalah Jongin, siapa lagi.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dekat rumah Kai, sekedar menikmati es krim untuk ngobrol dengan Taemin. Lihat sekarang siapa yang sedang cemberut saat keluar dari toilet dan melihat keakraban Kai dan Taemin. Sepulang dari kampus tadi Taemin ikut dengan Kai dan Sehun, satu mobil bersama mereka tapi sejak tadi perhatian Kai hanya tertuju pada Taemin. Bahkan sekarang saat Sehun sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya disamping Kai pun dia tak bergeming, tidak mengalihkan padangan dari Taemin.

"Kai bukannya sebentar lagi kau harus berangkat bekerja?" kata Sehun malas sambil menyendok es krim coklatnya, sebenarnya dia ingin berlama-lamaan dengan Kai tapi tidak dengan adanya keberadaan Taemin.

Kai melirik jam ditangannya dan sedikit menghela nafas. Benar kata Sehun ia harus segera pulang karena perjalanan dari rumahnya ke klub itu tidaklah sebentar dan dia harus sudah disana jam lima sore. "Jadi, kau tinggal dimana? Supaya kapan-kapan aku dan Jongin bisa menggangumu sewaktu kami bosan"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sedang cemburu rupanya. Bagaimana tidak? Kai saja sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya ini malah menanyakan rumah orang lain.

"Jongin sudah tau tempat tinggalku, tanyakan saja kepadanya ah ya dan kemarin aku melihat Jongin di apartmenku itu sepertinya mengunjungi seseorang. Mungkin pacarnya?"

Sekarang bukan hanya Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi tetapi juga Kai.

oOo

"A-anyeong hyung" dengan sedikit kaku Jongin memberi salam kepada seniornya itu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Noona, aku pinjam pegawaimu sebentar ya!" Teriak Chanyeol dan segera menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin awalnya menolak dan menepis tangan Chanyeol tapi percuma, dia tidak lebih kuat dari Canyeol "Sebentar saja, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Hyung aku ini bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau bawa kesana kemari" Jongin memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dari tangannya saat mereka baru saja sampai didepan mobil milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan sebentar menutup mata untuk sekedar mencerna hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi dan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah lima detik ia berdiam ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk masuk yang tentu tidak serta merta Jongin langsung masuk tapi justru menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Masuklah dulu, kita bicara didalam mobil, tidak kemana-mana" Jongin menurut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin hyung tanyakan?" tanya Jongin _to the point_ ketika Chanyeol baru saja duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Begini.. err-" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya karena memang bingung harus memulainya dari mana, ia terlalu bingung. "Kenapa sikapmu tadi sangat aneh saat di kampus?"

Deg

Pupil mata jongin membesar, tidak salah lagi orang yang ada didepannya ini pasti bertemu dengan kembarannya. Sial.

"Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau sudah ada di cafe noonaku? Kita tadi baru saja bertemu di kampus sepulang kuliah"

Deg

Sial, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur?

"Ah! Dan lagi, apakah kau juga bekerja di klub malam sebagai bartender? Hyung yakin betul melihatmu semalam"

'Kai sialan!' batin Jongin, dia masih mematung. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini mengamatinya dengan tatapan seperti orang bingung yang hampir menyerah mencari sebuah alamat.

"Jawab aku Kim Jongin" Jongin sedikit tersentak karena fikirannya baru saja melayang, dan sekarang menelan ludahnya hendak menjawab semua pertanyaan tadi. Toh apa salahnya ia jujur kan? Mungkin lebih baik.

"Itu bukan aku hyung"

"Hah?"

"Bartender dan yang hyung temui di kampus itu bukan aku"

"Lalu siapa? Saudara kembarmu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol asal, iya asal karena tidak terbersit sedikitpun fikiran bahwa Jongin itu kembar.

"Iya" Jongin mengangguk.

Chanyeol cengo, ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk tetap bisa mengintrogasi Jongin. Diambilnya air mineral di dashboard mobilnya dan meminumnya, berusaha menenangkan diri karena jujur iya masih kaget, bingung.

"Oke baiklah, bartender itu kembaranmu dan juga yang dikamus tadi tapi untuk apa dia menggantikan posisimu dan kau malah disini?"

"Untuk berkencan dengan Sehun" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan, entahlah tapi dia tidak mau Chanyeol salah paham tentang dia. "Kai itu tidak kuliah dan bekerja saat malam jadi mereka tidak punya banyak waktu bertemu, jadilah aku korbannya tsk" ia mendengus kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ditinggalkan dalam kamar sendirian.

Chanyeol yang tadinya bingung kini tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Jongin ah tidak bukan karena ceritanya tapi karena ekspresi Jongin sekarang yang menurutnya lucu.

"Cerdik juga ya kembaranmu itu siapa tadi namanya? Kai? hahahaha kasian sekali adik manis ini" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jongin yang ditutupi topi itu gemas dan tentunya ditepis oleh Jongin.

"Hyuuung!" Jongin merengek kesal.

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka setelah orang itu keluar dari cafe. Membenarkan kemeja yang ia pakai sebelum kembali ke dalam mobilnya sambil membawa satu gelas cappucino dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Cepat juga cara kerjamu Chanyeol"

oOo

10:00 pm

Bar sudah mulai ramai dijam-jam seperti ini, membuat pekerjaan Kai semakin sibuk saja. ia berusaha fokus pada pekerjaan dan melayani pelanggan yang datang sayangnya pikirannya masih tertuju kepada seseorang, adiknya. Ia belum sempat bertemu dengannya hari ini ditambah lagi dia baru dapat kabar jika Jongin mulai bekerja, dia belum sempat menanyakan tentang itu lebih lanjut. Gelisah, dia menyerah.

"Tolong gantikan aku sebentar, aku harus ke toilet" ucapnya kepada seorang barista yang berdiri disampignya tadi, dia pun bergegas menuju toliet dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

" _Ya?"_

"Kau ada dimana?"

" _cafe, ada apa?"_

"Pulang jam berapa?"

" _Sebentar lagi tutup, setelah beres beres mungkin sejam lagi"_

"Aku jemput"

" _Cih! Jangan bercanda, kembalilah bekerja sebelum kau dipecat"_

"Aku serius, beritahu alamat cafe tempatmu bekerja"

" _Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa pulang send-"_

" _...jonginah"_

" _-sudah ya, aku sibuk"_

 _Tut.. tut.._

Kai menyerngitkan dahinya, suara tadi.

"Chanyeol.."

Kai menggenggam erat smartphonenya, raut wajah tidak senang jelas tercetak disana. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Ada yang janggal, menurutnya. Dia tidak suka adiknya dekat-dekat dengan pria itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia teringan sesuatu dan mencari sebuah nama di kontak hp miliknya.

"Taemin, kau sibuk?"

oOo

Jongin segera menyimpan kembali hp miliknya kedalam saku celana saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya tadi, Chanyeol. Ya, sejak tadi sore dia disitu dengan dalih 'membantu-kakak-tercinta' ia berhasil membujuk Yoora untuk membiarkannya ikut melayani pelanggan.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju sekarang, cafe sudah mau tututp nanti hyung antar"

"Eh? Tapi kan belum beres-beres hyung"

"Anak baru ngga usah kerja berat dulu, iya kan noona?" dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang sangat bodoh itu Chanyeol menoleh kepada Yoora yang ada di belakang mesin kasir. Normalnya, anak baru justru harus bekerja lebih keras dan pulang terakhir bukan? Tapi tidak untuk Park Chanyeol, adiknya yang tidak normal ini lihat saja senyum idiot yang masih ia pamerkan menunggu jawaban darinya dan akhirnya sang noona hanya mengangguk dan bergumam.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa noona?"

"Sudah sana" Belum sempat jongin mendapat kepastian, badannya sudah didorong oleh chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruang pegawai. "Hyung tunggu di mobil" teriaknya.

"Jangan main-main dengannya, sepertinya dia anak yang baik" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas bon dihadapannya, Yoora menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Dia tau pasti seperti apa adik satu-satunya itu. Dan tentu saja hanya dibalas cengiran sebelum ia menghilang menuju mobil.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada kursi dibelakang kemudi, capek juga bekerja hanya untuk sekedar bisa bersama Jongin.

Dddrrrttt dddrrrtt

Ia mengamati hpnya malas saat sebuah nama tertera dilayar menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari Tuan Park. Ayahnya. Sebelumnya ia hendak mengabaikannya sebelum sebuah pesan baru masuk lagi.

 _Besok jam 7 malam,  
berpakaianlah yang rapi  
dan temui ayah di restaurant dekat kantor_

 _Sebaikanya kau datang jika tidak mau tidur di jalan_

"Tsk menyebalkan" dilemparkannya hp itu di dashboard kasar, lagi-lagi ia harus mengikuti pertemuan yang tidak penting. Dan sepertinya, kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak. Bayangannya menjadi gelandangan karena dicoret dari daftar keluarga tiba-tiba terbersit sebelum sebuah suara membuyarkannya.

Jongin.

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri disamping mobil chanyeol dan mengetuk jendela mobil, chanyeol sumringah..

"Maaf hyung, lama ya?" ucapnya pertama kali saat sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Jongin kira tadi saat chanyeol berwajah muram karena munggunya, tapi ia salah justru karena kehadirannya sekarang chanyeol langsung lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi.

"Tak apa, mau cari makan dulu? Tadi kan kau belum makan malam"

Belum sempat jongin menjawab, terdengar suara perut yang meminta jatah. Bukan, ini bukan dari jongin tapi chanyeol.

"Hahahhaha, hyung lapar? Baiklah, akan kutemani hyung makan"

Mereka pun memilih membeli ayam goreng dan membawanya pulang, makan di rumah jongin buka ide buruk bukan? Ya jika saja chanyeol tidak menawari jongin makanan favoritnya mungkin ia akan tetap menolak. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bercerita banyak atau lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang bercerita banyak tentang dia, tentang kakaknya yang sekarang ada bosnya jongin dan kekonyolan teman-temannya. Jongin tertawa terpingkal mendengarnya, mendengarkan cerita chanyeol ternyata lebih seru dari pada nonton gag concert bagi jongin. Dan melihat jongin tertawa lepas jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada saat bersama teman-temannya kris dkk.

Deg

Chanyeol ingat sesuatu, tentang kris dan yang lainnya. Sial, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada jongin.

Sedikit berdehem ia melegakan tenggorokannya tidak gatal dan melihat keluar mobil saat sudah menuju alamat yag dikatakan jongin tadi, berhenti di salah satu bangunan.

"Disini?" tanyanya memastikan, Jongin mengangguk. Ia segera keluar dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi ayam goreng yang mereka beli tadi. Berjalan menuju tangga samping yang segera disusul oleh chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kau sering pulang malam? Apa tidak bahaya, didaerah ini cukup sepi dan penerangannya pun seadanya. Kalau ada perampok atau pe-"

"Tsk kau sama saja seperti kai!" jongin memotong perkataan chanyeol tadi yang menurutnya berlebihan. Seperti kai, menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga 24jam. _Oh, come on!_

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya saat jongin menyebut nama kembarannya itu, tidak protes apapun dan hanya mengekor memasuki rumah jongin. Duduk bersila diruang tamu dan mengeluarkan makanan sedangkan jongin masuk kekamarnya sekedar mengganti baju dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek santai, khas orang yang akan tidur. Yang terlihat _cuddle-able_ dimata chanyeol.

"Hyung mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Jongin hendak melewati chanyeol menuju dapur namun langkahnya tertahan oleh tangan kekar chanyeol yang menarik lengannya. "Tidak perlu, duduklah" jongin menurut. Ia duduk bersila disamping chanyeol, dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu jadi bingung sendiri. Ia mengikuti ekor mata jongin kearah tangannya yang masih menggenggap pergelangan tangan jongin. Dia terkekeh dan melepaskannya.

"Hehehe, maaf"

Lagi, baru saja tadi ia melihat chanyeol yang mengintimadasi menuyuhnya duduk yang seakan tidak mau dibantah namun sedetik kemudian chanyeol yang ceria menampakkan diri lagi dengan senyum bodoh itu. Orang ini bipolar atau apasih.

Chanyeol segera memberikan sumpit dan membuka kotak berisi ayam goreng itu, mengusir kekauan diantara mereka. "Nah, ayo makanlah"

"Hyung kenapa sangat baik denganku?"

oOo

Taemin mondar mandir di loby apartmentnya tidak jelas, bukan apa tapi dia hanya bosan. Sudah sejam lebih dia disana hanya untuk menunggu seseorang atas permintaan kai.

"Tsk yang benar saja, masa aku harus jadi penguntit" racaunya dan menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa yang terletak dekat lift. Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggunya muncul, chanyeol. Pria tinggi yang kini sedang melangkah menuju lift sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telefon. Taemin segera berdiri dan mengikutinya, berpura-pura menunggu lift datang disamping chanyeol.

"Aku pastikan kau akan kehilangan mobil kesayanganmu" chanyeol tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, ia hanya melirik sebentar saat seseorang berdiri disampingnya ikut menuggu lift.

"Hahahaha, jangan panggil aku park chanyeol jika aku gagal"

Taemin menajamkan telinganya, mendengar dengan seksama kata demi kata yang chanyeol keluarkan.

Teng

Lift terbuka, mereka masuk dan taemin menekan tombol 12. Mereka satu apartment ingat? Dan sepertinya juga satu lantai melihat chanyeol hanya melirik dan tidak menekan angka lain.

"Lain kali beri aku waktu tiga hari, satu minggu itu terlalu lama"

"Tapi ingat, jangan ganggu anak itu setelah taruhan ini selesai, dia milikku"

Taemin terbelalak dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga _pokerface_ -nya. Taruhan? Anak itu? Jongin maksudnya? Atau siapa? Belum sempat ia mendengar lebih lift sudah terbuka dan chanyeol segera keluar menuju ruangannya, taemin dengan ragu menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berada di dekat lift.

" _Beritahu aku apapun tentang pria itu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin, mengerti?"_

Begitulah pesan kai tadi, tapi ia belum yakin jika yang chanyeol maksud tadi adalah jongin. Lebih baik ia mencari tahu dulu lebih lanjut.

oOo

Dddrrttt ddrrtt

Jongin baru saja mau memejamkan matanya sebelum hpnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nama baru namun tidak asik 'chanyeol hyung'

 _Hyung baru saja sampai,  
beristirahatlah kau pasti lelah  
sampai ketemu besok di kampus,  
jangan mau digantikan lagi  
dengan kembaranmu itu, oke?  
good night jongina!_

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, park chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh itu sukses membuatnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sebelum ia tertidur. Diambilanya bantal yang ia gunakan guna menutupi mukanya yang memerah sekarang jika mengingat bagaimana chanyeol mendapatkan nomor hpnya.

 _Flashback on_

 _Jongin hendak mengantarkan chanyeol hingga di depan rumahnya saat ia berpamitan akan pulang, ia mengusap kedua lengannya kedinginan saat baru saja membuka pintu, ia hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek ingat? Apalagi angin malam akhir musim dingin itu masih cukup dingin. Chanyeol yangmengekor dari belakangsegera menarik lengan jongin untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah, dan kedalam pelukannya._

" _Apakah sekarang sudah cukup hangat? Aku bisa turun sendiri, kau jangan keluar rumah diluar dingin" dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan mengistirahatkan dagunya dipundak jongin dengan sedikit menunduk, menyesap aroma mint segar dari leher jongin._

 _Seperti terhipnotis jongin diam, ia hanya menurut dan- atau tengah sibuk menenangkan jantunya yang seakan mau keluar sekarang. Tubuhnya seakan menyukai sentuhan dan kehangatan ini, seperti selimutnya yang addicting. Tanpa ia sadari tangan chanyeol sudah merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil hpnya dan menyimpan nomor hpnya sendiri disana, setelah itu menelfonnya._

 _Jongin tersadar saat terdengar bunyi hp dari mantel chanyeol dan melepaskan pelukannya, chanyeol terseyum simpul._

" _Ini" ujarnya sambil memberikan hp jongin ditangannya, sang penerima justru mengerjap tak mengerti. Sebelum sempat ia bertanya chanyeol sudah beranjak sambil melambaikan tangan dan menghilang menuruni tangga. Jongin tidak keluar rumah untuk mengantarnya, seperti yang diperintahkan chanyeol tadi._

 _Belum sempurna ia mencerna kejadian 'dipeluk-chanyeol-hyung' tadi, hp jongin berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon._

" _Segera masuk dan tutup pintunya, jangan melamun seperti itu"_

 _Jongin segera melihat kembali hpnya dan tertera sebuah nama yang tengah tersambung 'chanyeol hyung' wajahnya memanas._

" _ahaha, masuklah sebelum kau sakit kena angin malam nanti hyung kabari kalau sudah sampai di apartmen"_

 _Flashback off._

Jongin memilih menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi gila gara-gara park chanyeol.

oOo

08:00 am

"Ibu, sudah kau siapkan?" sehun yang baru saja menuruni tangga sekilas mencium pipi ibunya sebelum mengambil beberapa kotak makan yang telah disiapkan ibunya di meja makan.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan bersama ayah dan ibumu dan lebih memilih pemuda brandal itu?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap malas ayahnya yang sedang memakan sarapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kai bukan brandalan ayah"

"Jika bukan, ia tidak akan menyuruhmu meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk sarapan bersama"

Nyonya oh menyikut suaminya, tanda agar ia berhenti. Memang sedari dulu ayah sehun tidak pernah suka dengan kai dan belum menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Sehunna, duduklah dan sarapan dulu bersama ayah dan ibu" perintah ibu sehun mencoba menengahi.

"Tapi, bu..." ia merengek, tapi gagal. Jika sudah ditatap ibunya seperti itu, ia pasti menurut. Tidak mau membuat keributan di pagi hari ia pun menarik kursi disamping ibunya, menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

"Malam ini, ikut ayah kita ada janji dengan klien"

"Ayah yang punya klien kenapa aku harus ikut?" sehun menggerutu dan hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya kesal.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikut atau ayah kirim kau ke china bersama pamanmu"

Sehun hendak berdiri dan menggeprak meja sebelum tangannya dihentikan oleh ibunya, ayahnya yang bertempramen tinggi itu pasti akan menyakiti ibunya jika sehun melawan lebih. Dia diam dan hanya bergumam.

"Jawab ayah dengan benar" kini ayahnya menatapnya tajam, tatapan dengan penuh keseriusan dan tidak menerima penolakan.

"Baiklah" jawab sehun singkat sebelum berdiri dan membawa kotak makanan tadi. "Aku berangkat" pamitnya dan menghilang dari pandangan ibunya yang menatapnya lemah.

oOo

Sepanjang jalan sehun menekuk mukanya dan sekekali memukul kemudi hanya untuk membunyikan klakson jika ada mobil didepannya, seandainya saja dia memiliki sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan ayahnya. "Uh, sial!"

Dia mengatur nafasnya saat sudah didepan rumah kai, langkahnya terhenti saat jongin baru saja keluar. Alis sehun menyatu tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, pasalnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang kim jongin yang sudah siap berangkat ke kampus seperti sekarang.

"Wah wah, ada angin apa sehingga membuatmu menjadi _morning people_?"

"Tsk aku hanya tidak mau dikurung lagi"

Sehun terkekeh, tapi bukankah ini bagus ia bisa berduaan dengan kai toh kelas masih dimulai 3 jam lagi. Iya masih 3 jam lagi lalu kenapa jongin sudah mau berangkat?

"bukankah kita punya kelas siang?"

Jongin mengangguk

"Terus? Kenapa berangkat sekarang"

"Jawabannya mungkin sama denganmu" jongin tersenyum geli dan meninggalkan sehun. "Kai masih tidur, masuk saja pintunya tidak ku kunci" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan sehun.

Sehun lebih tidak mengerti lagi sekrang, alasan yang sama? Sehun berngkat pagi kan untuk menemui kai lalu jongin? Ah entahlah dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin menemui kai sekarang mencurahkan kerinduannya dan untuk mengobati kekesalannya tadi.

oOo

Jongin menaiki bus menuju kampusnya, jarak antara rumah dan kampus memang cukup jauh dan melewati apartmen chanyeol. Dipukul-pukul kepalanya saat nama itu terbersit, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi semangat begini berangkat ke kampus. Mengingat-ingat tentang kampus apa kemarin ada yang melihat kai lagi ya selain chanyeol, bisa gawat jika ada yang sadar. Jongin pun lebih memilih mengambil earphone dari saku hoodienya dan mendengarkan musik, berangkat pagi bukan ide buruk namun cukup buruk jika ia masih mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan menyandarkan kepala di jendela sambil menutup mata tidak menyadari jika seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Jongin tersentak saat satu earphone ditelinga kirinya lepas yang ditarik oleh sesorang dan dipakai oleh seseorang disamping kananya, chanyeol.

"Hyung?" jongin kaget, tentu saja. pertama, ini cukup pagi jika chanyeol dihadapannya ini sebuah mimpi. Kedua, bagaimana bisa dengan kebetulan chanyeol naik bus yang ia tumpangi. Ketiga, chanyeol itu punya mobil. Sedangkan orang disamingnya itu hanya cengengesan.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung ada disini?"

"Menunggumu"

"Hah?"

"Hyung menunggu di halte itu sudah hampir sejam loh, menunggu bus yang kau tumpangi" chanyeol sedikit memperlihatkan wajah bosannya, mencuri simpati jongin.

"Hyung becanda kan?"

"Apakah duduk disampingmu ini terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Jongin terdiam dan memalingkan muka, tidak mau jika chanyeol menyadari wajah gembiranya. Dari earphone terdengar sebuah alunan lagu, heart attack dari exo sebuah boygroup cukup terkenal sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul memperhatikan jongin yang salah tingkah.

oOo

Sehun melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan makanan di atas meja dengan sangat berati-hati tanpa menimbulakan suara sedikitpun. Ia berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang masih ada sesosok pria yang memiliki paras sama seperti yang ia temui tadi. Kamar yang bisa dibilang untuk dua orang penghuninya. ia berbaring disamping kai dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengamati orang yang masih terlelap itu, atau terlelap menurut sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun, hanya memandangi wajah damai itu. Pria tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajah tampanku hm?" kai menyeringai dan segera membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat sehun yang tadi terbelalak kini berhadapan dengan dada bidang kai, ia pun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kai posesif.

"Curang" rengeknya, dan kai hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan kepala sehun penuh sayang. "sejak kapan kau menyadari kehadiranku huh?"

"Sejak kau membuka pintu" jawabnya singkat tanpa membuka matanya, kai sudah hapal betul dengan suara minimalis yang sehun buat saat membuka pintu, langkahnya dan aroma tubuhnya saat mendekat. Sehun pun lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya, kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan.

Kai membuka matanya dan menarik dagu sehun untuk mendongak keatas, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, kini sehun menutup matanya yang tadi seakan tersihir oleh tatapan tajam kai. Bibir mereka saling terpaut, hanya sesapan kecil yang sangat lembut cukup lama namun sangat cukup membuat sehun merona setelah kai menarik wajahnya perlahan.

"good morning, baby"

-To Be Continue-

Kayaknya chapter ini khusus yang manis-manis ya haha yang kemarin minta chankai ditambahin, mungkin segitu dulu kan mereka masih pdkt haha


End file.
